Project: ANGEL
by Angel the Hedgehog
Summary: When Shadow was created on the ARK 50 years ago; he was created with his female counterpart Angel. 50 years go past and they forget each other. But when a new evil force strikes they must team up with their new friends to save the Earth. Chapter 6 up! R
1. Prologue

Project: ANGEL Prologue

Fifty years ago... on the Space Colony ARK. My counterpart, Shadow and I were created. I am Angel, Angel the Hedgehog. I am a white hedgehog with the icy blue streaks. I was created for Shadow. So the Ultimate Life Form would never be lonesome.

But that day may soon be of an end. Loneliness would be our enemies.

"She would be the female counterpart! The female Ultimate Life Form," shouted Dr. Gerald Robotnik, from the corner of his chambers.

"Angel... Angel the Hedgehog... Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog," he said, "they would understand each other like no other!"

Dr. Robotnik paced around the room- wondering- wondering if the data of the Ultimate Lifeforms was safe to keep. If G.U.N. were to find out about the data they would track done Shadow and Angel and have them killed right away.

"May there existence bring chaos?" He said. "I'd imagine most likely. I must delete it right away."

He started to delete Project: ANGEL first. After all, ladies first.

"Grandfather!" shouted the blue-eyed girl, from the corner of the chamber.

The girl was Maria, Maria Robotnik. She was beautiful, blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and fair skin. She was elegant. Just that one word could describe her: Elegant.

"Yes, Maria?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"Are they done, Grandfather? Shadow and Angel?" she commented.

"Yes, Maria. The white and black hedgehogs have been completed. They will be awakened tomorrow," he added.

"Yes! Thank you Grandfather!"

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep it is getting late."

"OK! Goodnight Grandfather!"

Maria skipped out of the room. And into her room to rest.

That night she couldn't sleep. She was all to excited to see Angel and Shadow tomorrow. She was finally able to have some friends aboard the ARK. Not just her Grandfather, two special best friends that she'd love forever. As she started to doze off she started saying stuff. The useless, stupid, stuff; the things that you when you are about to fall asleep. Stuff like, the rubber chicken squeaks a lot. But she was talking about Shadow and Angel.

"Shadow... mm... loves Angel..." mumbled Maria.

The next morning Maria awoke to a black figure standing in front of her bed. It was Shadow. Giving his "Wake Up Call" to Maria. This was a startle to Maria. She did not find it a "happy" way to start the day. Just a rather scary way. Maria screamed in horror.

"Would you quit your screaming," snapped Shadow.

"Sh-Shadow?" Maria stammered.

Shadow commented, "Hmph yeah, that's me."

"SHADOW!" shouted Maria.

Maria ran up to hug Shadow. Shadow thought how illogical it was to show emotions like that. He was later often described by Maria: Misunderstood. Maria tried to show him the good things of life. Like friendship, love, and kindness. Shadow tried hard to learn about these things. Not much effort showed though.

"Where is Angel?" Maria questioned.

Shadow answered, in a rude way, "Who is Angel?!"

"The female white hedgehog, you know, Angel."

"No I don't, Maria."

"Um, OK I will just ask my Grandfather," Maria said. "He's the doctor you know. Dr. Gerald Robotnik."

Shadow didn't comment on what Maria said. Like he usually thought "illogical".

"Nice to see you Shadow!"

Maria skipped out of the room.

Shadow thought to himself, Nice to meet you to, Maria.

When Maria arrived in her Grandfather's room she saw her. The white hedgehog, Angel. Angel was beautiful. Icy blue eyes, icy blue streaks, snow white fur, and a beautiful smile. Maria was amazed.

"Ah so you're Maria? Hi, I'm Angel, Angel the Hedgehog," said the beautiful hedgehog.

"A-Angel? How did you know my name?" said Maria in a confused way.

"The doctor told me all about you. You know your Grandfather is a good man," exclaimed Angel.

"Oh... Have you met Shadow yet?" Maria said.

Angel got a puzzled look on her face.

"Shadow? I'm not familiar with the name. What does this person look like?" questioned Angel.

"He is a black hedgehog. He has red streaks. Um-"

Maria was cut off short with what she was saying. Shadow had interrupted the conversation.

"Are you talking about me?" Shadow asked.

"S-Shadow?" Angel blushed.

"Yeah, that's me," growled Shadow.

"Did you follow me?" asked Maria.

"No"

"Oh."

"Well I gotta go. See ya," said Angel.

"Where are you going?" asked Shadow.

"I am going to explore the ARK. I was kinda hoping you'd come," Angel blushed.

"Oh-Um-" Shadow was going to finish, but he was cut off by Maria.

"Angel, he'd love to go!" said Maria proudly.

"Wah?!" Shadow said.

"Really? Great! C'mon Shadow!" Angel said, in her most up lifting voice.

She grabbed Shadow by the wrist and started to run. Angel giggled.

"Bye you guys!" shouted Maria, as she was waving goodbye to her two new friends.

Angel and Shadow were running around the huge amazing, Space Colony ARK. Shadow not expecting to have a good time spending time with Angel did. They talked, ran, and laughed. The one thing Shadow couldn't understand was, how Angel understood him. Not like his new friend Maria. Maria was just a friend. Shadow thought of Angel more than just a friend. She was a PERFECT person. As days went on they started to have more stronger feelings for each other.

Angel and Shadow were in a room with a huge view of the Earth. Just the two of them in the room looking at the beautiful blue Earth, talking. Talking just about stuff. Little did they know it was soon going to be their last day on the ARK.

"Shadow, do you think we will be able to walk on the Earth someday?" Angel asked.

"I hope. the doctor says it is amazing. The people, the animals, the nature. So many things that we'd be here all day talking about it," exclaimed Shadow.

"I wouldn't mind that; being here all day with you, would be fine with me," Angel said, with a shade of pink on her cheeks.

Shadow and Angel started to stare deep into each other's eyes. Shadow couldn't help it, her eyes such a beautiful icy blue shade. He just loved it. They started to get closer to each other's faces. They were going to kiss, but the room started flashing red. Something bad was happening. Screaming ran through the ARK. This one scream stuck out as if a black dot was on a piece white paper. It was Maria. She was yelling, "SHADOW, ANGEL!! THE ARK IS UNDER ATTACK!! HELP ME!!"

"MARIA!" They both screamed.

"Angel! Go save yourself! I will find Maria!" shouted Shadow.

"I don't wanna leave you!" cried Angel.

Shadow looked into Angel's solemn eyes.

"Trust me! You will be fine!" cried Shadow. "For now you must save yourself!"

"O-OK," Angel stuttered.

Angel ran out of the room, and into the pod room. There so she can escape. As she got in an escape pod she said: "I love you Shadow the Hedgehog." Maria eventually got shot by a G.U.N. soldier. Shadow got to an escape pod, just in time.

When Angel reached Earth, she was knocked out. She was somewhere in the Mystic Ruins. While Shadow was found by the Government. Little did they know they would be reunited 50 years later. They don't even remember who they are. Angel thinks she is just a normal hedgehog. But she isn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I also have this story on Deviant Art.

I also have this story on DeviantArt. My account is called AnnaWags. My story is updated more frequently there. Thanks for reading! R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

Project: ANGEL Chapter 1

"Wh-Where am I?" said Angel.

Angel looked around. She saw some trees, sand, some ruins, and even more trees.

"Wh-Who am I? Why am I here?"

Angel looked around more. She saw a green gem. The green gem was indeed one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. She picked it up. As she did she felt a flow of energy rush through her body. The energy was so intense, intense enough that it made her faint.

There Angel lied in a deep sleep in the Mystic Ruins. It was obvious that she was going to be lost forever. She was never going to be found, lost. Waiting for many days, hoping that she would be found, she was, by an orange and green echidna.

"Knux, c'mon! Lemme stay can't I just help you one day?! ONE DAY!!" said the orange and green female echidna.

"No, Citrus! It is my job to protect the Master Emerald!" said Knuckles the Echidna.

"Aw Knux, you're so unfair," said Citrus the Echidna.

"Just go home. Maybe some other day. Just not now," said Knuckles.

"Oh fine. See ya," sighed Citrus.

Citrus made her way back to her house. Citrus was a normal seventeen-year-old Echidna. A good friend of Knuckles. They were friends since they were six. They thought of each other as brother and sister. Citrus sometimes thought more of it. You see, she secretly likes Knuckles; she just never had the courage to go up and ask him out. Citrus lives back in Town Square, in her skateboard shop. The top floor of her shop is where she lives. The bottom floor is the amazing shop. Everybody loves her custom boards.

"Ah, Knuckles... he so-so Knuckles. Heh Heh," chu ckled Citrus.

"Oh, SHOOT! I forgot to lock-up the shop when I followed Knuckles!" shouted Citrus.

She started running back (as fast as she could) to the shop, hoping that nothing was stolen. Citrus was running around, not even looking to her left or to her right. Everything was a blur. She suddenly screeched to a halt when she saw some white light coming from some bushes.

"A swarm of lightning bugs?" said Citrus.

"Naw," denied Citrus.

She went into the bushes to find Angel the Hedgehog-- sleeping. The white light was coming from her hands. Obviously, it was the energy from the Chaos Emerald that gave her those effects. Angel looked as if she was beat up. Her dress that she was in had rips in it and she had bruises her face and arms. This all shocked Citrus.

"WHOA! A HEDGEHOG!" screamed Citrus, "Who is she?!"

She walked up closer to her. Citrus noticed the rings around her gloves. They were ingraved in cursive letters: "Angel the Hedgehog".

"Angel, eh? Well she doesn't look to well. I better take her back to my place."

Citrus picked up Angel and walked back to her house. When they arrived Citrus put Angel in her bed-- trying not to wake her. Then she fed her Chao, Bubba. Bubba was still young, only about three-months-old.

"Thank goodness! Nothing was stolen," she sighed in relief.

"Chao Chao!" said Bubba.

"Quiet, Bubba! You'll wake up the guest," said Citrus.

"Chao..."

"Heh Heh! Tha t's a good boy."

Angel started moving around in the bed and, started mumbling stuff.

"Sh-Shadow!" Angel screamed.

"Ah! She speaks!" said Citrus, in a sarcastic way.

Angel awoke in horror. Her face looked like as if she saw a ghost.

"Where am I?! WHO ARE YOU?!" screamed Angel.

"You are in my house. Are you okay?" said Citrus, in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine... Thanks for the concern," said Angel.

"No problem! I'm Citrus the Echidna!" said Citrus, in delight.

"I'm Angel, Angel the Hedgehog," said Angel.

"What happened to you? You're a mess!" said Citrus.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything. The only thing I can remember is waking up and finding

this Emerald," exclaimed Angel, as she showed the Emerald to Citrus.

"Th-Th-That's a CHAOS EMERALD!!" screamed Citrus.

"A wah?" questioned Angel.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!! They have enormous powers! My friends Shadow and Sonic can utilize them to do extraordinary things!" exclaimed Citrus, in an uncalmed way.

"Wait, did you say Shadow?" questioned Angel.

"Yeah, ya know, Shadow the Hedgehog," said Citrus.

When Citrus said, "Shadow the Hedgehog" images of the black hedgehog came rushing to Angel. But she still had no clue who he was.

"Angel? Are you okay?" asked Citrus.

"Huh, Oh yeah fine."

"OK. Just checking."

"CHAO CHAO!" giggled Bubba.

"Ah Hah Hah! What is that? It's adorable!" Angel said.

"Oh him? That's Bubba my Chao," replied Citrus.

"I want a Chao," said Angel.

"Well maybe you can get one from a breeder. There is one that lives on Burke Street," said Citrus.

"I will but not tomorrow. I need to go shopping for new clothes," said Angel.

"We can go to the mall tomorrow. Sound good?" said Citrus.

"Sure."

"Great."

Angel fell asleep a half hour later. She had strange dreams, dreams of the black hedgehog, Shadow. The dream was just scenes with her being with him. You would imagine it being pleasant, but it wasn't. The scenes were of their final hours together. The words that haunted her repeated in her dream. These were the words:

_"Angel! Go save yourself! I will find Maria!" shouted Shadow._

_"I don't wanna leave you!" cried Angel._

_Shadow looked into Angel's solemn eyes._

_"Trust me! You will!" cried Shadow. "For now I you must save yourself!"_

_"O-OK," Angel stuttered._

Angel went through the night horrified.

The next morning Citrus was trying to wake Angel. Citrus always wakes up early, so she had time in the morning to make her coffee, feed Bubba, play with Bubba, and open up the shop. The shop wasn't going to be open today, due to the fact of Citrus is going to take Angel to the mall.

"C'mon wake up!" screamed Citrus.

"Uh... Sh-Shadow..." mumbled Angel.

"Huh? Shadow?" said Citrus, in a confused way.

"Huh Uh? Uh... I'm awake," said Angel.

"Good you're awake!" said Citrus, "Want some breakfast?"

"Um, sure..." said Angel.

Citrus walked over to her cabinets and opened them up. She found one little box of fudge Pop Tarts. She felt so embarrassed to offer her just a pack of fudge Pop Tarts. But Citrus being Citrus did anyway.

"Oh, shoot! I need to buy some more food while we are out today. All I can offer you is some Pop Tarts and some coffee," she said, with a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Uh, it's fine really..." said Angel, as she took the Pop Tarts out of her hands.

After finishing her "breakfast" they headed out for the mall. They both took skateboards. Angel had never learned and had to hold on to Citrus, all the way to the mall. Angel got off the skateboard about half-way and started to run, FAST. As soon as her friend Citrus saw this her jaw dropped almost to the floor. When Citrus finally arrived (more like caught up) at the mall she saw Angel sitting on a bench outside of the mall sleeping.

"Hey!" screamed Citrus.

Angel stumbled, "Huh- Wha?"

"How can you run so fast?" Citrus questioned.

"I don't know..." Angel said.

"You can run just as fast as Sonic and Shadow!" said Citrus.


	3. Chapter 2

Project: ANGEL Chapter 2

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. Angel found herself bored. She was "channel surfing" on Citrus' TV. She found nothing good on. Citrus was too busy selling skateboards, so they couldn't talk. After all, Angel found it rude to interrupt business. Angel is also very shy she isn't good with talking to other people. Citrus was really her only friend.

"Food Network? Na. Sci-Fi? Nada. CNN? Interesting," said Angel.

The news report was on a recent attack down at the Mystic Ruins.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower's workshop was indeed attacked today, not by his usual enemy, Dr. Eggman. But by a new figure, he still is unknown. Tails did make it out okay with his friend Adrina 'Rini' the Fox."

Citrus bursted into the room like a bullet. Her face was in shock. She heard something that surprised her on the TV.

"WHOA!! Rini that Pink Twin-Tailed Fox?!" shouted Citrus, in an uncalmed way.

"Yeah, Rini, er Adrina. What about her?" questioned Angel.

"I baby sit that twerp! Is she okay?" said concerned Citrus.

"Yeah her and Tails made it out fine," Angel said.

Citrus literally fell to the floor. Too much shock was rushing through her. She knew Tails as well. Although she did find Tails kind of creepy; she was concerned. As for Rini, she was like her sister. Citrus never met her parents. She felt comfort in Rini's house so much.

"Who attacked them?" questioned Citrus.

"They don't know. But it wasn't this Eggman guy," Angel said.

"Well I hope she--

Citrus's cell phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and red the caller I.D. It read in pink letters: Rini. Her hands started shaking. Nervous, she answered the phone.

"Hello? Rini! Ohmigod! Are you okay? Good. Um, okay. Great see you then. Bye."

"What was that about?" asked Angel.

"Rini, we have to baby sit her," said Citrus.

"Oh, um, okay."

"That's fine is it?

"Yeah, sure."

Citrus went downstairs to the shop. Angel drew her attention back to the TV. She started changing the channels once again. She was just getting irritated just switching through the same channels over and over again. She decided to go outside for a bit into the rainy, cold, outside. She went downstairs and grabbed her coat.

"Where you going, Angel?" Citrus asked.

"Just for a walk," she said simply.

"But it's raining," Citrus said.

"I don't care... I will be back in a half-hour," Angel said.

"Okay, See ya."

Angel left Citrus' shop and started to walk outside. She went to explore the world. She saw stuff she had never saw before, the beach, the casino, Twinkle Park, EVERYTHING! She stumbled onto Amy Rose chasing after Sonic. Then she stumbled onto a black hedgehog. When Angel saw him visions came rushing to her head. Visions of the black hedgehog and her together, laughing, hugging, sharing, and loving. She walked up to him.

"May I help you?" snapped the Black Hedgehog.

"Uh-Um..." Angel blushed.

"I'm wasting my time here. Get lost!" shouted the Black Hedgehog.

The Black Hedgehog ran off. Angel went off to hide somewhere and get ahold of her senses. She felt as if she was getting sick. She went on top of Citrus' house. Time started slipping by it started becoming late it was going on ten. Rini had already been at Citrus's house for two and a half hours and wouldn't be leaving until next morning.

"Ah what's wrong with me? I don't know who I am. My life feels like a daytime soap opera. What is it?" she asked herself, as staring into the stars.

"I feel weird inside. Like this energy is..."

Angel noticed a flashing light coming from her pocket. It was the Chaos Emerald she found in the Mystic Ruins a month ago. The energy that was flowing through her body triggered it to start doing this. She reached into her pocket and took the Green Gem out.

"Wha?"

Angel ran into Citrus' house. Opened then slammed the door.

"Angel! Where were you?" asked Citrus.

"Look!" Angel said.

She flashed the Chaos Emerald to Citrus. Citrus' face was amazed.

"Wow! I never seen a Chaos Emerald do that!" said Rini the Pink Twin Tailed Fox.

"Oh, Angel, this is Adrina the Fox," exclaimed Citrus.

"CITRUS!! I HATE MY NAME ADRINA!! I AM KNOWN AS 'RINI'!!" screamed Rini.

"Okay, Rini. I'm Angel the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you," said Angel sweetly.

"Hee Hee!" giggled Rini.

"So when did the Emerald start doing this?" asked Citrus.

"About five minuets ago. And it won't stop," explained Angel.

"Weird..." said Citrus simply.

"I know!" said Angel.

"I'm bored... Who's up for a game of Scarbble?!" asked Rini, cheerfully.

"Sure we can play Scrabble," said Citrus.

"Yeah sure," said Angel.

After playing rounds of Scrabble, Rini started getting tired. She even put the word down "tired". After playing Scrabble (Rini won every game) Citrus carried Rini's sleepy body to her bed. Angel went to the TV, (She loves the TV) still clutching the Chaos Emerald. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was watching. She was paying attention to the still glowing Chaos Emerald.

"What could it mean?" Angel asked.

"What could what mean?" asked Citrus, as she came walking out of her room.

"Oh, nothing its this Chaos Emerald. I just can't understand why it keeps glowing," said Angel, in wonder.

"Ah, we may never know," said Citrus.

Angel sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Citrus.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Angel.

Citrus threw a pillow at her, and said, "Oh it something all right! FESS UP!!"

"Citrus stop. I really don't want to talk about it. I don't even know what's wrong with me," said Angel, sadly.

"You're probably just tired, try and rest," said Citrus.

"Yeah, you're probably right. G'night," said Angel.

"Good night."

Angel walked into her room that Citrus added for her. She walked in with wonder why she was feeing so weird after seeing the Black Hedgehog. As soon as she hit the bed she fell asleep. She woke up about a half hour later scared. She tossed and turned for hours and finally decided to get out of bed. But her plans were halted when she heard Rini screaming.

"RINI!!" screamed Citrus, from her room.

"Citrus, Angel help me!" screamed Rini.

"Rini! I'm coming!" shouted Angel, in horror.

Angel picked the Chaos Emerald and ran into the room where Rini was. The Chaos Emerald was still glowing.

Rini was screaming. There was a shadowy figure from the corner of the room shooting rays at Citrus and Rini. Angel squeezed the Emerald in her hand hoping it would do something. But it didn't do one thing. It just remained glowing.

"Stop! Please stop hurting them!!" yelled Angel.

"Hahahaha! Why should I?! You people are the reason why my people suffer!" screamed the figure.

"Wait! Who are you?" asked Angel, in a scared tone.

"I am Malum! Malum of Caliga! I am the ruler of Caliga!" shouted Malum stepping out of the darkness.

Malum had blond hair, blood red eyes, was dressed and dark robes, and was clutching a scepter that was glowing black. He was projecting an evil aura around the whole place.

"STOP NOW!!" Angel paused, as word were coming to her head, "CHAOS BLAST!!"

White energy blasted out from the center of her body attacking Malum and breaking his concentration. He stopped attacking.

"What power you have, yes... We shall meet again, Angel the Hedgehog," he said, as he faded away.

"So that's why it was glowing," said Angel, in amazement.

"Angel!" shouted Rini, "You saved me!"

"Who was he?" asked Citrus.

"This Malum guy... I don't have clue why he was here..." said Angel.

"I may be able to help you out with this Malum guy," said a Bat, from a corner from Citrus' room.

"Who are you?" asked Rini.

"They call me Claws the Bat of Calgia"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Claws?" said Angel, confused.

"Heh heh! That's what they call me!" said Claws, joyfully.

Claws was a white bat, muscular figure, ruby-colored eyes, handsome, well dressed in black robes, and it looked as if he had lots of money. He gave off a serious type look, but he was rather naive and childish. He was seemed to be an overall nice guy.

Citrus started panicking. She was running all around Claws to get any "hints" about him. Like what he did for a living.

"Why are you here? Who is this Malum guy? What is your job? How do we know if we can trust--"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Citrus! He is trying to help us!" said a helpful, Rini.

"I am here to help you guys. You see, Malum isn't a good guy. He wanted to try and take over the earth for one main reason: to find BOTH Ultimate Lifeforms. After, he finds them and uses their power he will try to enslave the Earth's people to do his evil things. As for my job, I am Malum's assistant," explained Claws.

"Wait, two Ultimate Lifeforms? I thought there was only one, Shadow," said Citrus.

"Well there is a lost document on a FEMALE Ultimate Lifeform, somewhere out there," he said.

"WAIT!! Isn't he going after Shadow then?" asked Rini.

"Well--"

There was a sudden crash through the window. It was the Black Hedgehog. He had a frantic look on his face.

"Where is he?" said the Black Hedgehog.

"We don't know what you are talking about, Shadow," said Citrus.

"Sh-Shadow?" said Angel.

Angel recognized him from earlier. She didn't know why he seemed so familiar. The dreams she has been having of him and the visions of them. It was all to much for her to handle. While she was thinking Shadow was trying to explain a man who sounded an awful a lot like Malum.

"That's Malum," said Claws.

"He attacked Citrus and me. But Angel saved us and did something called Chaos Blast wit h a Chaos Emerald," said Rini.

Shadow didn't respond to Rini.

"HE'S AFTER YOU, SHADOW!" screamed Angel, in a confused horror.

"What?" growled Shadow.

"He is after the two Ultimate Lifeforms," said a redundant, Claws.

"What? Two?" said a now annoyed Shadow.

"There is some proof that there is another document out there on the Other Ultimate Lifeform," said Angel.

"So, when are we gonna kick Malum butt?!" said an excited Rini.

"Wait, we have to go to- Calgia?" said Angel, nevously.

"Well, we will have to... eventually... first we need some Chaos Emeralds. At least two," said Claws.

"I have one," Angel said, as she held out the Emerald.

Shadow didn't say anything; he just held out his hand to show a cyan emerald.

"What do we need the Emeralds for?" asked Citrus.

"To teleport of course!" said Claws.

"COOL!!" said Rini, in a excited way, "WE GET TO TELEPORT!!"

Angel got a scared, uneasy look on her face. The idea of her having to go to Calgia and have her own "adventure" there was not what she called "fun". All her friends seemed excited. Why didn't she? She wasn't sure.

"What's wrong with you?" said Shadow, in the rudest way ever.

"What's your problem?!" snapped Angel.

"Hey! I was asking if you were alright!" barked Shadow.

"That's not what I hear-"

"ANGEL! SHADOW! Please stop!" screamed Citrus, "We have to leave."

"Thank you Citrus. Now let me see the Emeralds," said Claws.

Shadow and Angel handed the Emeralds to Claws.

"Okay, now if we all want to go we have to join hands," said Claws.

They all joined hands. Angel was holding Shadow and Citrus'. Angel blushed while holding Shadow's hand.

"Great!" said Claws.

The Chaos Emeralds started hovering around the circle.

"Here we go!" said Claws, excitedly.

A white light carried them out into the land of Calgia. There, they arrived in a very poor village. There were little houses, dirt roads, and gray skies. It was a miserable little village. A blue cat was crying about her younger brother having to go to prison; for a crime that he did not commit.

"This is the Village of Tristis. This is one of the poorest villages in all Calgia," exclaimed Claws.

"It is horrible, what happened here?" asked Citrus.

"Malum," said Claws, plain and simply.

"Aww! This is horrible," said Rini.

The blue cat ran over to the group.

"Mr. Claws! Please help my brother out of prison! Please! He didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry Splash, I 'quit' the other day... now I'm wanted as well,"

The cat just ran off crying.

"YOU ARE WANTED!?!?" screamed Angel, in anger.

"Did I leave that out, sorry," said Claws, embarrassed.

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Shadow.

"Well, know we have to find Aduro," said Claws.

"Whose Aduro?" asked Citrus.

"He can help us, that's all I know," said Claws in a confused way.

"How do we get there?" Shadow asked.

"Well we have to though the Tristis Forest," said Claws.

"Okay then, lets go," said Rini.

They started to make there way into the forest. They all walked because the group couldn't have kept up with Shadow and Angel. Angel was taking up the back, but Shadow was farther behind them being the lone-wolf. Claws, Rini, and Citrus were taking up the front. They were just talking and laughing. Then Rini mentioned, "I beat them in Scarbble everytime!" Angel just sighed. Then she looked back to Shadow he gave her a look.

The sun was starting to set over Calgia. The beautiful night sky peaked up over the snowy mountains. They started to make a fire by a pond. The area where the made camp by was beautiful. An open scenery of the night sky, a pond, and a bunch of oak trees. The scene was nothing other than spectacular.

"So are we gonna set out tomorrow?" asked Rini.

"Yup," said Claws.

There was a minuet of silence, until Shadow broke it.

"Are there going to be anything like some of Malum's minions?"

"I don't know. We have to be on our toes," exclaimed Claws.

It was quiet again, then Angel spoke up.

"Citrus, aren't you scared. Ya know, I'd imagine you'd never you did something like this. But-but you are so confident... so confident you will do fine," said Angel, while her eyes were starting to water.

"That's what you gotta do sometimes, Angel. Be confident and you will be fine!" said Citrus.

Angel stared off into space for a couple of minuets. Everyone else but Shadow started to make fall asleep. Angel walked over by the pond and glared at the her reflection for a half hour or so. She started to think to herself.

_What's wrong with me?_

_This should be exciting!_

_But... What if I die?_

Angel glared over to see Shadow sitting under one of the oak trees. His legs crossed and a smug look on his face. Angel tried to communicate with him.

"Are you tired Shadow?" she asked.

"Hmph"

Angel sighed and fixed her eyes again on her reflection.

"What's his problem?" She asked herself.

It was silent, except for the sounds of the night you can hear. Angel started getting tired. Before she could have fallen asleep something happened.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" screamed a warrior-like man.

Shadow jumped up and picked up a Chaos Emerald and got into a fighting position. Angel on the other hand was petrified. She couldn't move one bit. She had her Emerald in her hand but couldn't use it.

"Who are you?!" screamed Shadow.

"I am a Warrior for King Malum! I was ordered to kill you!" screamed the warrior.

Shadow jumped in front of Angel to protect her.

"Sh-Shadow?" said Angel.

The warrior started shooting dark beams at Angel and Shadow. One of the beams hit Angel right on, right in the arm, she fell down in pain.

"ANGEL!" screamed Shadow in horror.

"Haha! The girl is finished! Now it's you turn!" shouted the warrior.

"Not on my watch, CHAOS BLAST!!" screamed Shadow.

The blast was just enough to hurt him. He limped off somewhere into the forest.

"Angel! Angel!" he said, as he ran to your side.

"Sh-Shadow?" Angel said.

"Angel are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, thanks," she said.

"Whatever," he said, going back to his old grumpy self.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was peaking up over the pond where the group had made camp. The light started peaking through the trees and casting shadows. The air was warming up. The birds were starting to chirp. It was a beautiful day. Rini was making breakfast from the fish from the pond. (That was basically the only thing they had food-wise.)

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!!" screamed Rini.

"...Five more...minuets...Rini," mumbled sleepy, Citrus.

"No-no wake up!!" squealed Rini.

Rini started to spin the two twin-tails of her's and started to hover over to Citrus' ear.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!" Rini scremed, while hovering.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! I'm UP!!" yelled Citrus.

"Ugh... whats with all the commotion?" said Claws, while waking up slowly.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Citrus.

Everybody looked over to Angel and Shadow. They were just a few inches apart from where they were sleeping. Angel's arm was injured.

"What happened to them?" asked Rini.

"Oh! I have an idea!" said Citrus, micheaviously.

"I don't think so.. if that's what you're thinking," answered Claws.

Citrus walked over Angel. She touched the injury.

"Grrr... Shadow get your hand off of me!!" shouted Angel, who was obviously sleep talking.

"Angel? It's me, Citrus! Not Shadow!"

"I said, 'GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!!'" she said, while slapping Citrus.

"Ow!" said Citrus, "Angel wake up!!"

"GOD! I'M UP! YOU HAPPY?!" screamed grumpy, Angel.

"Nice to know... Now wake Shadow up," said Citrus, annoyed.

"No need to," said Shadow, grumpy.

"Good! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!" said Rini, cheerful.

After breakfast, everyone started to make there way out again. Aduro lived somewhere in the forest. The forest was like a maze. This is the times when Claws wish he had a map.

"Are we there yet?" asked Rini.

"No," said Claws simply.

"When will we? My feet hurt," asked Citrus.

"We have only been walking for a half hour," said Angel.

"Citrus, I really don't know when we will arive," Claws said.

"Awwww!" sighed Citrus.

"Quit your complaining," said a rude, Shadow.

"Shut it Shadow," said Citrus.

An argument broke out between Shadow and Citrus. It was over the little things that no one really don't care about. Stuff like, "You are soooooo annoying!"

The argument stopped five minuets later, but Citrus was still complaining. Angel was getting a headache. Claws was getting annoyed. And Rini was being annoying. They eventually stopped down by a tree.

"Thanks for letting us take a rest, Claws," said Citrus.

"No problem," he replied.

"I wish I could run ahead of you guys. You're so slow," said Angel.

"Sorry, Angel, we need to stick together as a group," said Claws.

Angel sighed.

Angel started turning her head and looking at the scenery. Just trees and grass basically.

"Say, Angel... How did you get that injury?" asked Citrus.

"What injury?" said Angel, as she covered up the injured area of her arm.

"The injury you just covered up with your hand," said Citrus.

"Oh, that--"

"If you won't come out with it I will!" barked Shadow, "We were attacked last night, by one of Malum's Warriors."

"Oh great! Now we really have to be cautious! They are looking for you, Shadow," said Claws.

Shadow averted his gaze from the group.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" asked Angel, in concern.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Okay... Just so you know... I'm concerned for you," Angel said, blushing and turning her head.

"OoOoOoooohhh Angel--"

"We should get going again. We can rest again in another two hours. That is if Aduro by then," said Claws.

"Awwww..." sighed Citrus.

"Lets head out!" squealed Claws.

It was starting to go on noon. The beautiful sunny day was starting to turn dark, grey and gloomy. The clouds look like they could let water fall from them any minute. Rini spotted some lightning in the sky. She instantly clung on to Citrus' legs. Then the rain fell.

"Ahhh!! It's raining!" screamed Rini.

"Rini, get off my leg!" said Citrus, annoyed.

Being stubborn, Rini blurted, "NO!"

"Claws! The wind it's starting to get strong we should really find some shelter!" yelled Angel.

"Well where do you think?! Under a tree?!" Claws said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, no!--"

Before Angel could finish she slipped, but Shadow ran up and caught her.

"...Thank you," Angel said, while Shadow was helping her up.

Shadow didn't respond.

"Hey! Hey! I see a house!" blurted Citrus, in relief.

"Okay head in that direction," said Claws.

They all started running at full speed. Angel and Shadow were tied in the lead, Claws, Citrus, and Rini were taking up the rear. Angel and Shadow arrived at the house first. They were waiting about five minutes until their friends arrived.

"Angel, how do you run so fast?" asked Shadow.

"I dunno. I've always been able to," she answered.

Claws, Rini, and Citrus ran up to the house. Claws read the sign, "Aduro of Tristis". They had arrived at there destination.

"Now why do we need to stop here?" asked Citrus.

"Aduro is a seer. He can provide us with useful information about our futures while we are out on our journey," exclaimed Claws, "He also has some extraordinary powers.

He can give us a special gift."

"Oh cool!!" said Rini.

Angel lifted up the golden knocker on the mahogany and door, just to here the "knock-knock-knock". They waited about three minutes until they actually had the door open. There a man in his late teens opened the door. He was garbed in blue robes with a gold trim, he had jet black hair, deep blue eyes, and a pleasant smile. Angel thought Aduro was going to be some old man.

"Hey! May I help you?" said Aduro.

"Uhh.. Yeah.. My name is Claws of Calgia, and these are my friends; Adrina the Fox--"

"RINI!!" she screamed.

"AS I WAS SAYING!! RINI the Fox, Citrus the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Angel the Hedgehog," said Claws.

"Ah Shadow... You are one of the Ultimate Lifeforms... Your life is on the line... Yes?" said Aduro.

"Hmph," shrugged Shadow.

"And another strong presence, Angel... yes..." said Aduro, "Please come inside."

They walked in dripping wet. Aduro offered them all towels. Shadow was the only one he didn't except one.

Aduro's house was quite cozy. He had a fireplace that was burning a warm fire, a beautiful read sofa that was so comfy, (Rini and Citrus fought over it, as usual Rini won it.) an elegant rug that took up the center of the room, and over the rug was a table with a crystal ball on it. But his house was over all beautiful.

"Now you guys are on that quest. How is it going?" Aduro asked.

The room filled with mixed answered like, "Eh.. Okay..." "HORRIBLE MY FEET HURT!!" "AWESOME!!" "Great!" "...".

"Ohhh... um that's great... Now why are you here to see me?" Aduro asked.

"We want to know how our journey will go," said Angel.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry I can't answer that... You see... that is something that time can only answer. But I can give you each one gift," Aduro said, in sorrow.

"OH I LIKE GIFTS!! WHADDYA GET ME, ADURO?!" squealed Rini.

"Oh it is better what you have in mind young Rini," said Aduro, patting Rini's head, " I am each going to give you a power."

"Interesting, like what?" asked Citrus.

"The gifts will be based on your personality, or your needs," Aduro said.

"Oh okay," Citrus replied.

"Who wants to go first?" Aduro asked.

"ME! ME! ME!" squealed Rini, while raising her hand.

"Okay Rini, stand right in front of me," Aduro said, while pointing to the exact spot he wanted Rini to stand in.

"Okay!" she said.

Rini walked to the spot jumping around, trying to contain herself. Aduro put his hand on her head.

"Adrina the Fox! I give the gift of LOVE!" Aduro shouted.

"Cool! Now what can love do?" she asked.

"You can manipulate people's emotions and you can shoot pink charged rays," Aduro exclaimed, "Next, you Citrus."

Citrus stood in front of Aduro. Again he put his hand on her head.

"Citrus the Echidna! I give you the gift of WIND!" He shouted again.

"Sweet! So I can like control the wind?" Citrus said, in excitement.

"That and weather," he said.

"NO MORE RAIN STORMS YESSSSSSSS!!!" Citrus squealed.

"Claws you're up."

Claws and Aduro did the routine.

"Claws the Bat! I give you the gift of FIRE!"

"No need to explain, Aduro. I think I know how to use my gift," Claws said simply.

"Now Shadow AND Angel I need you both," Aduro said.

They walked up and did what they were to do.

"Shadow and Angel the Hedgehog! Along with your amazing gift of speed I give you both the gifts of FLYING AND POWER!" Aduro said.

"Whoa..." said Angel, "Flying and Power?"

Angel levitated herself into the air.

"WOW!"

"Thank you Aduro. We will be leaving now. C'mon Angel," said Claws, acting like the leader. (As usual.)

"Come back anytime..." Aduro said.

They left his house to see the sun starting to set. They went to set out on their journey, again.

"AWESOME!!" Rini said, while shooting little hearts out of her hands.

"Waaahhh! Rini! Careful you can hurt someone!!" said Citrus.

"Where are we heading next, Claws?" asked Angel.

"We are going to Hiberna. A mountain village. We need to find one of the four ancient relics to-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHERE ARE YOU SONIC?????????!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh...no..." sighed Citrus.

"Where did he go?! OH NO!!" sobbed a Pink Hedgehog, running around with a hammer, and dressed in a red dress

"Oh no is right..." said Rini, shivering in fear of the girl.

"AMY," both Citrus and Rini said, shaking in fear.

"Oh she's that girl I saw in the city," said Angel.

"She scares me," said Rini.

"You guys are so pathetic! She is just Amy Rose," growled Shadow.

"You don't know how we got off to a start, Shadow," said Citrus.

You see Citrus had a run in one day with Amy when she was skateboarding over to the docks. Amy Rose was chasing after Sonic. Amy always carrying that Piko-Piko Hammer of her's, would whack anyone in her way. Let's just say Citrus was in the hospital with a head concoction.

Citrus touched the area on her head where she was hurt.

"Citrus? You okay?" asked Claws, in concern.

"Me? P-Peachy K-Kean," Citrus stumbled, staring just at Amy.

"OH SHADOW!!" squealed Amy.

"Hmph! What?" Shadow barked.

"I lost Sonic! You have to help me!!" begged Amy, who dropped to her knees.

"Pathetic. Fretting over love. How pathetic," Shadow said, annoyed and walking off.

"I LOST HIM!! ALL I REMEMBER WAS HIM USING A CHAOS EMERALD--"

"Did you just say... Chaos Emerald?" asked Claws, with an evil giggle.

"Yeah! I bet if you help me find him he can give you the Em-er-ald... Hehe," said Amy Rose, with a toothy grin.

"DEAL!" shouted Claws.

"WHAT?!" the group shouted.

"OH GOODIE!!" squealed Amy.

"He headed in that direction," Amy said, pointing to a snow-topped mountain.

"Great! Hiberna is in that direction! We can head there and find one of the Four Ancient Relics. Oh yeah just so you know in Hiberna it gets about three feet of snow everyday." exclaimed Claws.

"LET'S GO!! YAY SNOW!!" squealed Rini, in joy.

"Not on my watch, my wind and weather powers will change that all," said Citrus, ruining everyone's

fun.

"NOOOOOO!!" sobbed Rini.

"OFF WE GO!!" said Amy.

The group headed off. Amy wouldn't stop talking about, how many times Sonic has come to rescue her. Claws and Angel were really the only ones listening. Angel got a headache from hearing, "Sonic" over and over again. Angel made her way back to where Shadow was lingering. His head was facing down, looking at the ground, and walking a very slow pace. He sighed.

"Hey, Shadow, Are you okay," asked Angel, glaring into the final moments of the beautiful sunset. She moved her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah, I guess," Shadow sighed.

That was one time he wasn't rude to Angel. She felt as if that was a milestone for her.

_He wasn't rude! _

_I am finally breaking-though to him!_

"Hey, Angel?" said Shadow, "Do you ever feel... never mind."

"What? You can tell me!" Angel insisted.

"No it's nothing," he replied.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine."

"Please."

"I said 'fine'."

"Oh."

"Now, do you ever feel... stronger... around... me?" Shadow said. (It took him forever to come out with it.)

Angel blushed, she looked into the starry sky, and nodded a "yes" to Shadow, "Shadow it is strange, but I do."

"Well, I do to... just when I'm around you," Shadow said, looking into Angel's beautiful icy blue eyes.

Angel met his eyes and blushed.

"Hey! Angel it is getting dark! We are going to make camp for the night!" shouted Amy.

"We also need dinner!" shouted Rini, in excitement.

"Hey, Shadow?" said Angel, giggling.

"Hm?"

"Race ya," Angel said.

"You're on," Shadow replied.

Angel scanned the horizon for a "finish line".

"First one to the giant rock wins. Ready? 1...2...3...GO!"

They took off like bullets. You could just see a black streak and a white streak. Angel was running her all. She was saying in her head, _"I will not tie him, again. I'M GONNA WIN IT!!" _They jetted right past the group.

"Hey! WAIT FOR US!" shouted Claws.

The giant rock was nearing closer and closer, yet Angel and Shadow were still neck and neck. Angel thought for a second and took out her Chaos Emerald.

_"No one said we had to use Chaos Emeralds" she thought._

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" Angel shouted.

The time froze. Angel ran up to the rock. She un-froze time.

"Hahaha! I won," Angel said, flying on top of the giant rock.

"Yeah-yeah..." Shadow said, ashamed.

The voices in the distance kept getting stronger and stronger. Amy was leading them. The finally caught up to the Supersonic Hedgehogs.

Amy and the group were trying to catch their breath.

"Wait... for... us... next time," said Amy, gasping for breath.

"Sorry... heh heh," said Angel, giggling.

Claws was trying out his fire powers for the first time. He was making a nice big campfire to keep them warm.

"Cool!" said Claws, starting the fire.

"Where's Rini?" asked Angel.

"She went out to look for food. I think she said she saw an apple tree," said Citrus.

"Apples for dinner..." said Angel, sitting down by the fire.

"Hope she gets back soon. I'm starving," said Claws.

"Me too," sighed Citrus.

Angel put her hands closer to the fire. She was getting pretty cold. After all the group was nearing a snowy mountain. Not to mention, she had a tank top and jeans on.

Angel shivered.

"You cold, Angel?" asked Claws.

"Uh huh, just a little," said Angel, with a chill going down he spine.

"Lemme help then," Claws said, while making the fire bigger.

"I'm back," said Rini, clutching the apples she brought back. All red and ripe.

"Thanks, Rini," said Amy.

They all bit into their apple.

"So, Claws, what are these Ancient Relics?" asked Amy, munching her apple.

"Well, there are four Relics. You following me?" asked Claws.

"Uh huh."

"Well they each have enormous powers. If we collect'em we can you them to defeat Malum. The thing is, they are each in there own temple. Legend says that the temples they are kept in are trapped. Not to mention, we have to go through four persistent temple guards, one for each temple; Milo the Fox, Slash the Echidna, Jade the Wolf, and Rane the Swallow," exclaimed Claws.

"Okay, so who is Hiberna's Temple Guard?" asked Angel.

"Milo, the funny thing about this fox is, he is only ten-years-old," said Claws, bitting into his apple.

"Like me!" said Rini, jumping up and down.

"Sit down, Rini," said Citrus, acting like her mother. It was really her job while they were away from home.

"Ugh... fine..." Rini said.

"So... When should we arrive in Hiberna tomorrow?" asked Citrus.

"Eh.. Just depends how the weather is... but we have you. So if we use your powers we can arrive there three hours after we awake," Claws said, throwing his apple core on the ground.

"Uhh... Rini thanks for going through the trouble to get us some food but, I'm not that hungry," said Angel.

"It's okay," Rini said, bitting into her apple.

"Thanks, Rini. Well I'm off to bed, G'night," said Angel.

"It's still early..." said Claws.

"I know, I just didn't get a lot of sleep the night before," exclaimed Angel.

"Oh. Well, good night," said Claws.

"Good night, Angel!" said the group. (Even Shadow!)

Angel walked over to a tree and lied down to rest. The area was peaceful. Watching her friends laugh and having a good time around the camp fire made her forget about the horrible journey they were on. She fell asleep.

"So, Shadow, isn't it kinda obvious that Angel likes you?" said Amy, giggling.

"... Whatever I'm off to bed," barked Shadow, throwing the apple core to the ground.

He walked over to a nearby tree and fell asleep quickly.

Angel was having a dream. Her dream was like she was on a space ship or something. The area was dark it kind of looked like a laboratory. There an older man was there with a sleeping Angel and Shadow.

_"Angel and Shadow the two Ultimate Lifeforms," shouted the man._

_"They would understand each other like no other!"_

Angel's dream was disturbed. She awoke to her being carried up a snowy hill. She was being carried by one of Malum's Warriors.

_Where am I? _

_Shadow!_

_Rini!_

_Citrus!_

_Claws!_

_Amy!_

_Help!_

"Put me down you creep!" Angel shouted, trying to fidget her way out of the man's clutches.

"After you get me the Ancient Relic of Hiberna! Ultimate Lifeform!" shouted the warrior, squeezing

Angel.

"Wah? Ultimate Lifeform?" said Angel, confused and still fidgeting.

"Wow you're slow, we found the documents before you? Hah! Well please, lemme go on... Project: ANGEL was a project created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. You were created along with Shadow, to keep each other happy. You contain special powers that only you can harness. AND MALUM WANTS THEM!!" exclaimed the Warrior.

"LET ME GO!!" Angel screamed, flying out of his arms.

Angel threw a punch in his face. He fell into the cold, bitter snow.

"CHAOS BLAST!!"

The warrior was either, knocked out or dead. Whatever happened Angel tried to escape.

"Where is Angel?!" screamed Rini.

It was a new morning. The gang was frantic trying to find where Angel went.

"I don't know!" screamed Claws.

"I know," said Shadow, "I can sense her path. She went up closer to Hiberna. Lets go."

Angel was up on the hill being buried under piles of snow. She fell over may times and was getting weak. She needed someone to rescue her.

"Help me!" screamed Angel.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where are we going Shadow?" asked Citrus, her eyes were wet from earlier. She was really worried.

"We are heading in the path of Hiberna, but we will need to stop up around the middle of the mountain. That is where Angel is," Shadow exclaimed.

"Wait, why would Angel be up there? Why would she have left us? asked Rini.

"I think she was kidnapped," said Shadow, with hopes of doubt running through his body.

"Well, we might as well head out and search. You guys want to split up?" asked Claws, looking down trying to force himself to believe Angel was fine.

"If we split up we might lose each other, Claws," said Citrus, wiping her tears.

"Citrus got a point, Claws," said Amy.

"OK, we will stay as a group. Shadow you lead the way," exclaimed Claws.

"OK" said Shadow.

_I'm lost..._

_I can't see where I am..._

_I'm cold..._

_I need help..._

Angel kept falling over. She was numb and was starting to black out. Her vision was fading slowly. The temperature was below freezing.

"I'm so flimsy... Can't keep myself up... Oof!" Angel said, tripping over her own feet.

_I can make it..._

_I can make it to Hiberna..._

_Milo can help me..._

_If I can make it out..._

_ALIVE._

Shadow was tracking Angel down like a blood hound. Curving everywhere, to stop at trees to see if she was hiding, stuff like that. Shadow, frantic had so many emotions running through him: Scared, Sadness, and Fear.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" asked Citrus, looking into the morning sky, and then turning her head to face Shadow.

He didn't respond.

"Shad--" Citrus was interrupted.

Claws had placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Just let him go he's worried for Angel."

At the mountain village in Hiberna, Milo was out doing his routine, guarding the Temple. The red fox sighed and looked up into the snowy sky. He was garbed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, thick brown coat, and a blue pendant.

"I miss you guys," said Milo the Fox looking up into the sky, and touching the pendant around his neck. "Mom, Dad... I miss you guys... so much."

He thought to himself,

_A day like this reminds me of when mom and dad disappeared._

_Something's wrong._

_I need to tell Dixie._

Dixie the Fox was Milo's older sister. She had taken care of him ever since their mother and father disappeared when traveling to Tristis. Dixie was eighteen and super nice. She always worried for Milo day and night. She had the opportunity to guard the Temple of Hiberna but Milo wanted to guard it. He always said: "This is one of the closest and only way to feel closer to mom and dad, guarding the Temple."

Milo was running full speed in the snow climbing to about the height of his knees. He ran into his house worried. Dixie was cooking something.

"What is wrong, Milo?" said Dixie the Fox.

Dixie was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and was wearing a golden heart locket. She had brown curly hair, pulled back into a simple pony-tail.

"Dixie, I don't know what is wrong. B-But... can't you feel it?" he said touching the blue pendant around his neck, "Don't you? Touch mom's locket."

Dixie placed her hand on her mother's locket just like Milo did with his father's pendant.

"Uh-huh, Milo I do... Something is happening..." she said, with her green eyes starting to get moist.

"We have to do something, Dixie! It's our job to make sure this town is in harmony!" He said, starting to cry, "We have to round up a search team or something!"

"Well, we can get that blue hedgehog, that has been running around town, to help us out," Dixie said, grabbing her coat.

"I guess he can help us," said Milo looking down at his feet.

_I can see a village..._

_Is this Hiberna?_

Angel fell over. She couldn't get up.

"No, I need to get up..." Angel said, attempting to get up, "I can't die here. I need to get the Relics and defeat Malum."

_I can't get up..._

_NO!_

Shadow and the gang started to hike up the mountain. The temperature change was drastic. It went from 64 degrees fahrenheit to -4.

"It's cold... brrrr," said Citrus shivering.

Claws walked over to Citrus and placed his coat around her shoulders.

"C-Claws won't you get cold?" said Citrus, blushing.

"You need it more than I do," He said, winking one of his red eyes.

"Thanks," Citrus said, blushing and trying to hide her smile.

"OoOoOoOhhh--" Rini was cut short.

"Shh! Don't do that Rini!" said Amy, putting her hand on Rini's mouth.

"OK," Rini replied, with Amy's hand still on her mouth.

Shadow's presence of Angel kept getting closer, but she was still far away. He wondered, why he knew where she was. Was he connected to her some way? Was he just guessing? The whole thing was just odd.

"Shadow, How far away is she?" said Claws, flapping his wings putting himself in the air.

"Not that far, Claws. She is close, but she seems so far away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Rini, flying into the air.

Shadow didn't respond.

"Hey, Citrus, Can't you make the snow storm stop?" said Amy.

"I can try," Citrus said, putting her arms in the air. Her arms started glowing, but it didn't do anything. The snow was still coming down pretty hard. "Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe you should try training," suggested Claws.

Shadow was thinking,

_I'm coming Angel._

_Hang in there... please._

Back in Hiberna Milo and Dixie persuaded the blue hedgehog, Sonic to help out. Sonic was willing to help anyone whose life could be on the line.

"So what does this person look like?" said Sonic.

"We don't know, Milo and I just have a feeling someone is out there," exclaimed Dixie.

"Um, okay... what ever you say," said Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic!"

"No problem! Lets get going!"

Milo, Dixie, and Sonic headed out for the lost traveler. They were nearing closer, as well as Shadow, Citrus, Claws, Rini, and Amy.

_No..._

_No..._

_I can't feel my legs..._

_They are going numb..._

_My whole body is going numb..._

_I'm not breathing as easy as I should be..._

_I have to stay awake..._

Angel slowly started closing her eyes. She tried urging herself to stay awake, no luck.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Shadow, in horror.

"What? WHAT?!" said Citrus, getting scared.

"Angel was supposed to be right here. S-She isn't!" He shouted again.

"Wait, you guys, look... Foot prints... just follow them and it should hopefully take us to Angel," exclaimed Claws.

"Great Claws!" squealed Rini, whose hopes were going up.

"LETS GO!! HERE WE COME ANGEL AND SONIC!" squealed Amy.

"I think she's waking up," said Milo, trying to keep his voice down.

"Shh Milo," said Dixie.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Angel said looking around the room, "Shadow?"

"No. Sonic."

Angel looked around the room she was in. She was sitting in front of a fire place and wrapped in a quilt. The house looked inviting. The beautiful curtains on the wall, the lovely staircase, everything.

"Who are you?" asked Milo.

"Me? I'm Angel the Hedgehog, and who are you?"

"I'm Milo the Fox, and This is my sister Dixie."

There was an abrupt knocking on the door.

"Come in," said Milo.

Shadow and everyone else walked in. Amy ran strait over to Sonic.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH SONIC!! I FOUND YOU!!" said Amy, hugging Sonic.

"Amy... Can't... breath... let... GO!" said Sonic, trying to breath.

"AAAAANNNNNNGGGGGEEEELLLLLLL!!!" squealed Rini and Citrus, running over to her, "You're AAALLLLIIIIVVVVEEE!!"

"Hey guys," Angel said, hugging her friends, "How did you find me?"

"Shadow sensed where you were," said Claws.

"Heh heh really, Shadow?" said Angel.

Shadow just nodded his head.

"Thanks," she said, "Oh look it's Milo you guys! You know the temple guard?"

"Nice to meet you," said Rini, blushing.

"Amy, we made a deal... we get you to Sonic you give us the emerald," exclaimed Claws.

"Here," said Sonic tossing the dark blue Emerald, "Just make us a portal home and we are gone."

"OK" said Claws, making them a portal. Amy and Sonic stepped through and disappeared.

"Angel, how did you get lost?" asked Milo.

Angel exclaimed how Malum's Warrior kidnapped her and told her how she is the female Ultimate Lifeform and everything that happened in between that and now. Angel did not believe that she was an Ultimate Lifeform.

"We also need access to Hiberna's Temple," said Angel, "We need Hiberna's Relic to defeat Malum."

"I guess you can... on one condition," said Milo.

"What is it?"

"I can join you guys on your journey," said Milo.

"Sure."

"Okay we can get the Relic tomorrow," said Milo.

"For now you may stay at our house," said Dixie.

"Okay sounds great," said Claws.


End file.
